Anu Aalto
Anu Aalto ' (アヌアアルト) is a former member of Hello!Project Foreigners and Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. As of 2013, Anu is a member of AKB48's Team A. History 2007 Anu formed the Hello!Project Foreigners alongside many other foreign girls.She debuted as an official member May 11, 2007. 2010 Anu, alongsde four other Foreigners members, was transferred from the Hello!Project Foreigners into the Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2012 She participated as a back dancer (alongside Zoeng Biyu) for the Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012. 2013 January 17, Anu's page was removed from the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei page, indicating that she withdrew from the group. In May 2013, Anu joined AKB48 as a 15th generation Kenkyuusei. 2014 On February 24, Anu was promoted to Team 4. 2015 During the AKB48 Spring Shuffle, Anu was transferred to Team A, and it was announced she would become a kennin member of HKT48's Team H. Profile *'Name: Anu Aalto *'Nicknames:' Anuchan, Tocchan, Tocchin *'Nationality:' Finnish *'Birthplace': Inari, Finland *'Birthdate:' *'Hello!Project Status' **2007-05-11 Foreigners Member **2010-06-17 Kenshuusei Member **2013-01-17 Withdrew *'AKB48 Status' **2013-05: Kenkyuusei **2014-02-24: Team 4 Member **2015-03-26: Team H Member (Concurrent member) *'Catchphrase:' Hei, Konnichiwa, Olen Anu (Hello (Finnish),Hello (Japanese),I am Anu (Finnish)) *'Hobbies:' Judo *'Favorite Hello!Project Songs:' SHINES (C-ute),Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (Berryz Koubou) *'Favorite Stage48 Songs:' Suki!Suki!Skip! (HKT48),Sugar Rush (AKB48),Junjou U-19 (NMB48) *'Hello!Project Groups:' **Hello!Project Foreigners (2007-2010) **Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2010-2013) *'Stage48 Units:' **AKB48 (2013-Present) ***Team 4 (2014-2015) ***Team A (2015-Present) **HKT48 (2015-Present) ***Team H (2015-Present) Singles Participated In AKB48 A-Sides *Mae Shika Mukanee *Labrador Retriever *Kibouteki Refrain *Green Flash *Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (WCenter with Shimazaki Haruka) AKB48 B-Sides *Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium (Heart Ereki) *Party is over (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) *Himitsu no Diary (Mae Shika Mukanee) *Heart no Dasshutsu Game (Labrador Retriever) *Oshiete Mommy (Kokoro no Placard) *Me wo Aketa Mama no First Kiss (Kiboteki Refrain) *Majisuka Fight (Green Flash) *Haru no Hikari Chikadzuita Natsu (Green Flash) *Summer side (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * HKT48 A-Sides *TBA HKT48 B-Sides *TBA Works Movies #2011 Sayonara,Watashi no Unmei (as Rina) #2013 Hanabira. TV Shows *2013.04.16-present AKBINGO! *2013-present ShuukanAKB *2013-present AKB1/48 Radio Shows #2013.06.18-present Anu48 Trivia *Fans expected the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei to be upset about Anu's withdrawl and going to AKB48,but according to Takagi Sayuki, they congratulated her. *Anu is close friends with Iwata Karen, Takagi Sayuki, Taguchi Natsumi & Zoeng Biyu. *Anu wanted to be a Finnish singer,but after listening to the Hello!Project,she instead wanted to be a J-Pop Idol. *Anu was voted #5 for her first Senbatsu. *When she joined AKB48, Sashihara asked her lots of questions about Hello! Project. *Kaneko Rie often called her "Tocchin". *Is known for her talented acting skills. *She often hugged Taguchi Natsumi during Hello! Pro Kenshuusei concerts. *A song she wants to try singing is "Munasawagi Secret" by Berryz Koubou. She also wants to sing "Eien Pressure" by AKB48. *In AKB48, she looks up to Shimazaki Haruka. *She attended the last day of the Hello Pro Kenshuusei December 2013 concert (12/21), and was seen with Kaneko Rie the next day. Category:Finnish Nationality Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:AKB48 Members Category:Team A Members Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:2007 Debuts Category:2013 Debuts Category:Team N Members Category:NMB48